1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for a removable memory component of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Many handheld or portable electronic devices, such as, for example, digital cameras, digital audio players, handheld games, puzzles, dictionaries, personal assistants, microcomputers and the like, are provided with additional memory components or chips that enhance their memory size and performance or provide other capabilities, such as a different game, a foreign language dictionary, a map of a different area and so on.
These memory components, which come in a variety of sizes and shapes, but are commonly small and lightweight, are susceptible to damage by electrostatic discharges or to breakage by careless handling. Yet, they are meant to be carried around with the devices for which they are intended and need to be easily accessible. Because of their size, such memory components can be easily misplaced, squeezed in a carrying case for the device or fall out from a person""s pocket. They may also be exposed to harmful electrostatic discharges.
There remains, therefore, a need for a holder for a memory component of a device that can easily and inexpensively protect and transport the memory component with the device without the shortcomings associated with other arrangements.
One embodiment of the invention provides a holder for a removable memory component of a device. The holder includes a body having a pocket therein. The pocket is sized to receive at least one memory component through a pocket opening in the body. The holder also includes a reclosable pocket closure attached to the pocket and completely covering the pocket. The holder also includes a retainer for removably attaching the body to a portion of the device.